The Dressing Room
by sixof1halfdozen
Summary: Maura shows Jane that there are perks to be had while shopping    Disclaimer: I own nothing, the lovely ladies at TNT do. I love reviews.


"Come on Maur, you promised we would go to the sports store. I want to get a new bat before the game on Saturday," Jane whined. She had really been looking forward to a day off with her beautiful M.E., even if they were running errands. And Maura _had_ promised that they would swing by the sports store so Jane could get her bat, however, somehow they had landed in the farthest store possible: Saks. This was Maura Isles's favorite store, and while Jane truly appreciated all of the wonderful clothes that it provided for her gorgeous girlfriend, she really could have gone her whole life with out stepping foot inside; Jane Rizzoli HATED shopping.

"Oh Jane, I won't be long, I promise. I just want to get a new blouse since you ruined my other one last week." Maura's voice dropped as she gave Jane a piercing look that told her she really had no choice in the matter. Which was really fine with Jane, seeing as though it _was _her fault that the blouse was ruined. She hadn't seen her girlfriend in three days, and when she finally got a break she wasn't going to waste any time with buttons.

Blushing slightly, Jane sighed and mumbled "fine" as they walked through the large glass doors. As they entered, an overly perky sales associate greeted Maura by her first name.

"Really?" Jane exclaimed, throwing Maura a sideways glance, but she was already off looking through the racks. Jane reluctantly followed her girlfriend, who had already managed to pick up two dresses and a skirt.

"These," said Jane, gesturing at the small pile, "are not blouses."

"I know," said Maura "They're having a sale!"

"Oh great!" Jane said in her most sarcastic tone. "Maura, you promised," Jane whined again.

"Sweetie, why don't you go look around, you might find something you like," Maura suggested, completely ignoring her detective's pleas.

"Fine," Jane grumbled, "but anything in here is going to cost me at least two pay checks, even if it is on sale."

"You have to buy for quality Jane," Maura chided, "If you find an expensive top but wear it 20 times then it pays for its self; it's called investment purchasing."

"You're so lucky I love you," Jane huffed as she went to search the racks. After about 20 minutes, the detective had actually found two shirts that she liked and was now in search of Maura. Finding her on the other side of the store, Jane snuck up behind the doctor and began to wrap her arms around her when she was forced to stop due to the large pile of clothing Maura had acquired.

"Oh you found something!" Maura delightfully declared.

"Uh, yeah," Jane said, bewildered by Maura's over flowing pile.

"Okay lets go try this stuff on."

"Maura, do I have to? I really I hate doing this. Can't I just buy it?"

"No Jane, how will you know if it fits properly if you don't try in on first? Now come on."

Jane followed Maura like a lost puppy into the dressing room area, where the perky greeter was back, "Oh Maura, we only have one dressing room left, would you and your friend mind sharing?"

Jane and Maura eyed each other and Maura spoke first, "No, not at all, Lily. Come on, Jane."

Not willing to protest, Jane followed Maura into the dressing room, which they found to be extremely small for the two of them, Jane's two shirts, and Maura's very large pile.

"Oh thank god, a chair," Jane sighed, sitting down as Maura hung her things on the hook in front of her. "You're really good at this shopping thing, huh?" Jane smirked at the doctor.

Maura began to unbutton her blouse as Jane sat watching her. _Oh right, getting undressed, that is what people do in dressing rooms,_ Jane thought as she continued to ogle her girlfriend. Finally, Jane stood to remove her own shirt, but instead of reaching for a shirt to try on, she reached for Maura. She wrapped her arms around the blonde and drew her in for a kiss. Maura happily complied as Jane began to back her up against the wall. Within seconds, their hands were roaming over each other's bodies, but as they came up for air Maura pushed Jane away slightly, "Jane" she breathed, "not here."

Jane sighed, she was probably right. _But then again, I've never had sex in a public place,_ she thought as she sat down in the chair again in her bra, her shirts abandoned as she once again watched the doctor. Maura was stepping into a dress she had picked up and turned, asking Jane to zip her up, but instead the detective gripped her hips and turned Maura to face her.

"Oh!" Maura gasped in surprised.

Jane said nothing as she pulled Maura towards her for a fiery kiss. When they finally broke apart, both women found themselves out of breath as Jane ran her hands up and down Maura's legs, teasing the doctor by ever so slightly grazing her now wet lacey underwear. Maura whimpered as her hips involuntarily bucked at even the slightest touch. Jane smiled as she guided Maura to straddle her legs, giving the detective easy access to her gorgeous body. As Jane's hands found their way under Maura's dress and to her matching lace bra, Maura let out a sigh.

"Jane," Maura whispered, "We shouldn't." But her protests where quickly lost in a low, throaty moan as Jane's hand slid under her bra. The feeling of Jane's powerful hand on her breast was more than Maura could handle.

"Jane," she breathed again as Jane's other hand found its way into her now soaking underwear.

Jane smiled once again against Maura's collarbone, "Yes?" she asked playfully.

"Please," Maura said.

"But I thought you didn't want me to fuck you in a public dressing room," Jane whispered as she pressed into the doctors' clit. It was the way Jane said the word "fuck" that made up Maura's mind for her. Usually she didn't like Jane to swear, but when they where having sex it was something she loved, and something that Jane reserved only for certain times, and this was definitely a perfect time.

"I … I lied," Maura choked as Jane now carefully slid one finger into her.

"Oh but you can't lie," Jane hummed as she drew the skin on Maura's neck in between her teeth.

Maura gasped at the sensation, "Okay," she said, "you convinced me now please, Jane."

Jane laughed a slow, raspy laugh into Maura's neck as she began to set a rhythm inside of the doctor and bit her lip as Maura began to rock against her hand. She had to admit that it was one of the hottest things she had ever seen: Maura in a stunning dress, straddling Jane, trying not to make a sound as the detective tried to get her to do just the opposite. Slowly, Jane added another finger, running her thumb over Maura's clit at the same time, causing the doctor to let out a quick, loud, surprised gasp. Jane couldn't help but moan at Maura's reaction, and at the thought that she had made it happen in a pretty public place. Jane increased her speed as Maura rode her fingers faster to keep up.

"God, Maura."

"Don't stop, Jane, please."

Jane had no intention of stopping until Maura had had her release, which she could feel was approaching quickly. Jane sped up only slightly, then pressed her thumb to Maura's clit again and curled her fingers, which pushed Maura over the edge, letting out a moan as she cried out Jane's name. Jane let her ride out her orgasm, pleased that she could now check having sex in a public place off of her list, and tried to ignore her own arousal that now stirring in the bottom of her stomach.

Maura opened her eyes and gave the detective a devilish look as she leaned down to kiss her.

"That," Maura whispered, "was very bad of you, Jane."

Jane frowned slightly, "…but I loved it," Maura growled as she kissed Jane again, and then removed herself from her detectives lap, moaning slightly as Jane withdrew her fingers. Maura took off the dress she had been trying on when this whole encounter started and began to put her own clothes back on.

"Oh you, uh, aren't trying anything else on?" Jane asked, grinning slightly.

Maura smiled and said, "Well, I found two things I think I would like, that dress you just fucked me in, and you, who I would like to fuck."

Jane's jaw dropped, never had she heard the doctor swear so much in one sentence, usually that was reserved for the bedroom and only on special occasions, but it made Jane want to leave Saks immediately and drive home. She stood to put her own shirt back on and grab her keys as they headed out of the dressing room.

"Oh. I thought we would walk to the sporting goods store," Maura said, "I know you wanted to get a bat."

"But Maur, you just said… that thing… back there," Jane's brain couldn't work all of a sudden.

"I know, I also thought you might want to try on some new yoga clothes at the sports store. They have a good selection, you know," Maura said, giving Jane a knowing look and a devilish grin. Jane's jaw dropped for the second time as Maura turned to approach the counter.

"Did you find anything?" asked Lily, the perky sales girl.

"Oh yes, just this dress," Maura said as she handed over her credit card. Jane approached, having recovered from her shock, and slid up next to Maura, watching as Lily rang up the dress.

"We don't need the receipt, thanks," Jane said as she practically grabbed the dress from the sales girl, clasped Maura's hand in hers, and lead her in the direction of the sports store.

"Come again soon!" Lily called after them.

"Oh you have no idea," Maura said under her breath.


End file.
